


A Robin and a Wiccan

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, M/M, Sleepovers, first time writing fighting, gay dweebs meet, lots of briefs, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: After getting pushed through a portal by a familiar enemy, Young Justice lands themselves on Earth 616. They meet Wiccan and Hulkling, who try to help them return safely, all while getting to know each other.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tommy Shepherd, Cissie King-Jones/Kate Bishop, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Probably my biggest work yet, just had to get my favs together even if it's across universes!

Tim woke to the sound of birds chirping, city sounds and the beaming sunlight in his face. He knew he was lying down on some grass, not remembering much explicitly what happened a few minutes ago. He remembered an emergency at the S.T.A.R. Labs in Happy Harbor. Conner, Cassie, Bart, Cissie and himself rushed to the scene where some villain was trying to access the advanced prototype portal. He recalled the brief scuffle and the feeling of falling while hearing Cassie screaming. He heard Conner groan near him amongst the pilathara of noises he heard. Others included hearing murmurs and people talking. Deciding to at least sit up, Tim saw they were in a park with various people on the sidewalk looking at them weird, some were even taking photos. Hiding the embarrassment, Tim looked around for his teammates, spotting Conner first nearby who was holding him as he fell. He was still lying down, as was Cissie a meter and a bit away but at least she was making an effort to move closer. Tim grew a look of concern and slight panic as he scanned for Bart and Cassie. He distinctly remembers having Bart next to him as he fell. He heard a splash as he finally saw the drenched speedster crawling out of the pond.

“Of course I fall in the water” he said slowly standing up to walk. He vibrated the water off him and shaked himself dry “Where the heck are we?”. Tim of course was asking himself the same question. He looked around, the place did feel familiar. He looked up at the sky after hearing what sounded and looked like a red missile flew across the sky above. Curious, Tim got up slowly, noticing a clearing of trees nearby and walked over to it. People nearby were snickering at him for some reason as he looked at the skyline before him. Skyscrapers were sprouted everywhere, the park itself stretched on for more than several blocks. Amongst the skyscrapers, he definitely noticed a familiar Empire State Building. 

“New York? Why are we in New Yo-” he cut himself off as he saw a tower not quite as tall but architecturally more advanced in technology. On the side was a giant A imprinted. Nearby that was another with a big 4 on its side. 

“Sooo where are we?” Bart said as he approached Tim who just figured it out with a smile. 

“We’re in New York" Tim answered suddenly filled with confidence with his discovery "This is Central Park!” 

“New York?!?" Bart replied in shock and confusion. He zoomed around the park at lighting speed, stopping to observe every squirrel and every tree before rushing back "NEW YORK!? How!? Why?!” 

“I don't know!" Tim said eyeing the people watching, many were wearing some form of Captain America, Iron Man or Thor shirts "But not just any New York…. Marvel New York!” 

“Wha?”

“Earth 616! Remember?" replied Tim "Those mutant heroes and the Avengers?” 

“OHhhhhhhhh” said Bart finally clicking in his head as he looked at the skyline “But still doesn’t explain why”

“That’s what I’m still trying to remember” said Tim walking back over to the crash site where his boyfriend was still barely conscious “Who were we fighting? I saw him for a second but I can’t, put it together. And where is Cassie?” Cissie finally got up and moved to their spot next to Conner, who was sitting up himself. 

“Ugh, my head, it hurts” Conner groaned until he could see Tim clearly “Oh, hi babe, uh, where are we exactly?” 

“New-” 

“New York! But not just any New York, Marvel New York!” said Bart cutting Tim off “We were fighting some guy in S.T.A.R. Labs who was breaking the portal prototype, and here we are!” 

“Ugh great, so we’re stuck here?” said Cissie “And has anyone seen Cassie?”

“She was on the other side of the room by herself” said Conner still looking around to his new surroundings “We must’ve tripped or got pushed into the portal, but not her” 

“I’m not sure how stuck we are, we’ve interacted with heroes here before, I think that was Iron Man flying over before, we just gotta-” he saw a large shadow fade over him “Look out! Incoming!” The team jumped out of the way as a large figure dropped down in their spot. The figure was winged, green and muscly, rocking short blonde hair and a handsome face. He was wearing a tight black and purple outfit that reminded Tim a lot of his brother’s. A second figure floated down next to the green one. This guy was much shorter and slimmer, short messy black hair under a red hood attached to a blowing cape. The costume tightly hugging the youthful boy was a tight grey with a star pattern on the sides, legs and the arms. He had a magical aura surrounding him and his hands. 

“Just had to make an entrance, didn’t you Hulkling?” said the smaller boy “We were gonna go peaceful” 

“Just wanted to see how they’d react” replied the one called Hulkling “We don’t know if they’re friendly” 

“Um, one is Robin and the other is wearing a Superman symbol! They are!” said Wiccan 

“I’m not into DC as much as you!” replied Hulkling “You and your niche comics”

“Whatever, I’ll talk” said Wiccan before floating over to Tim “Hey, you’re Robin, right?” 

“Y-Yeah, we just appeared here! We didn’t mean any harm!” said Tim in a panic. Bart zipped to be by his side, followed by Conner and Cissie. All of them looked stern in defence. 

“We’re really sorry for our entrance, Ted’s not as into DC Comics as me so he didn’t recognize the symbols” the younger looking boy said as he stopped levitating. 

“Hey I do now! Just… not from a distance” replied Hulkling bashfully

“The red and green tights and yellow cape not enough?” said Wiccan “He’s more into Image anyway, other than the ones based on the heroes here. We’re like, both obsessed. Oh, I’m Wiccan by the way, and this is Hulkling” 

“Hello! Um, I’m Robin, this is Superboy. That’s Impulse and that is Arrowette” 

“Oh, like the New Teen Titans?” Wiccan asked

“Uhh something like that” replied Tim “Um, do you know how we could get back home? You’re magical right?”

“Yeahhh, but I’m still a rookie in the sense” said Wiccan rubbing the back of his head under the hood “But Doctor Strange might know what to do, he’s more of an expert”

“Oh great! Can we see him right now?” asked Conner impatiently 

“He’s off world, or off-dimension right now apparently” replied Wiccan “Sorry, but he should be there tomorrow, but I guess you don’t have a place to sleep” 

“Yeah, sorry for the short notice!” said Bart clearly annoyed. 

“Ummm, you could stay at my house!” replied Wiccan “We’ve got the room for people somewhere, and it’d be an honor personally”

“You’re fanboying again” Hulkling murmured but Wiccan ignored him. 

“T-Thanks!” said Tim “Lead the way sir!” 

“Oh, my name’s Billy, Billy Kaplan” 

“Dude! Why’d you say that?” Hulking said as he grabbed Billy’s arm. 

“Cause I know these people have worked with people from our universe before! Mom told me” replied Billy “They’re telling the truth, they can be trusted” Hulkling looked at Billy for a while, Tim thought it was sort of how Conner looked at him sometimes. 

“Ok, my name is Teddy Altman” said Hulkling “Sorry for my attitude, I’m usually the nice one” 

“One magic portal, coming right up!” said Billy “TOOURHOUSE!TOOURHOUSE!TOOURHOUSE!TOOURHOUSE!” a bright circle appeared under the group that only brightened as they vanished from the park. 

The people who were watching carried on with their day like it’s bizarrely normal, until another boom appeared and a small boyish figure fell through the trees and onto the ground below. The figure’s fall was followed by a ginger cat landing on its feet. The figure got up and brushed the dirt off his suit and his pale blue skin. 

“Oh Teekl, where have we landed ourselves into?” he said with an impish giggle. 


	2. Gay Geek Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice head to Billy's house for a place to stay, a change of clothes, and running into a sassy white-haired speedster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! The next few chapters are mainly domestic and casual stuff. Also my obvious thing for guy's briefs...

_Billy’s house_

Billy led the four heroes into the cozy but very large house after a short teleport. Bart looked a little green after reappearing in the front yard seconds before. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home” said Billy closing the door behind him.   
  


“Are you kidding? This place is massive!” Bart said loudly, zooming around the ground floor, stopping to inspect something every few seconds.   
  


"Kinda glad it is, for 2 parents, 5 boys; 3 of them are really annoying by the way. Plus Teddy could make up for two” Billy snickered, earning a playful slap on the stomach. 

  
“You love it” said Teddy with a snicker. 

  
“It’s great, really” said Tim missing the comment

  
“Agreed, rich parents” said Cissie nodding 

  
“Uh not super really, but we get by” Billy answered

  
“Kinda like my parents house on the farm” added Conner “Less smells of animals” 

  
“Unless you count To-“ Billy was interrupted by a green blur intercepting Bart and holding him in a headlock. 

  
“Bringing more dork friends home, Billy?” said the white haired boy, almost identical to Billy, besides the obvious white hair, snarky eyebrows and green and grey sweats. Cissie loaded her bow to aim while Tim and Conner braced for a fight. 

  
“Hey! I’m no dork!” Bart retorted 

  
“Wait stop! Tommy! Let him go! He’s a friend!” cried Billy moving quickly over to his twin. Tommy held on for a few more seconds before releasing. Bart stepped out with a smile. 

  
“Thanks! Though I would’ve phased out in 2 seconds!” he said with a cheeky grin. 

  
“Phased?” Tommy said but as soon as he finished, a gust of wind passed and Bart sped out the room upstairs, and Tommy’s sweats were around his ankles. “You little!” Tommy growled while pulling to cover his lime boxer briefs, before speeding off to catch him. 

  
“Bart does that often, usually to Robin here” Cissie said elbowing Tim, who grumbled with a blush 

  
"Oh I completely understand, Tommy and my little brothers do that to me and Ted all the time!" Billy replied with Tim's nervous blush, which made Tim feel a bit better inside.

  
“Your… twin (?) won’t kill him?” asked Conner with a hint of nerves

  
“No, just get back at usually” replied Billy as Bart zoomed in and climbed up on Conner’s shoulders. 

  
“Protect me!!” he cried as Tommy entered the room, a bit out of breath. 

  
“Tommy enough, he was just having some fun” said Teddy crossing his arms

  
“Whatever, kid’s faster than I thought” breathed Tommy glaring at him “Who are they anyway?” 

  
“Tommy, I would like you to meet Robin, Superboy, Impulse and Arrowette” said Billy, sorta proudly motioning to each one “They were sent in between universes, and I picked them up while universe screening!” 

  
“You still do that?” said Tommy scanning each one, winking at Cissie who cringed. 

  
“We’re just trying to find our way back home, and we’re familiar with this universe! A lot has changed though…” replied Tim with a somber smile “Years have passed, while it’s barely one for us!” 

  
“Strange…” 

  
“Yeah, but he’s busy so we’re waiting here for now” said Teddy 

  
“Whatever, hope you find your way back soon” replied Tommy “I’ll be in my room” with a glare at the hiding Bart, he zoomed back up the stairs. 

  
“He’s nice” said Bart relaxing but remaining on Conner’s shoulders. 

  
“He’s just sassy” said Billy shaking his head “Ok, now my room! I-I mean, me and Teddy’s” Billy’s face flushed red and Teddy rubbed his shoulder with a giggle. Billy and Teddy showed the anxious trio up the stairs to a long hallway. Passing one door with a hanging sign reading “SPEED’S ROOM: DO NOT ENTER”, a small bathroom and then finally one with a comic book cover, the title reading: BILLY AND TEDDY’S EXCELLENT ROOM. 

  
“Oop, dork alert!” said Bart with a giggle, joined in by Conner with a snicker. Tim and Cissie rolled his eyes and eagerly stepped forward, bouncing on the balls of his feet. That excitement only grew once the door opened to gay geek heaven. 

  
“It’s a bit messy but-“

  
“It’s amazing!!” said Tim loudly. Walls covered with superhero posters, at least 2 bookshelves decked in comics and DVDs. A six-branched Menorah sat on the top of another smaller bookshelf for more books, statues and mini rainbow flags. Spider-man bed covers messily thrown over the big bed, a rainbow flag hung above the bedhead with fairy lights, clothes spewing out of the laundry basket; Tim noticing some superhero shirts and briefs like his own. And to top it off, the ceiling was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars. 

  
“We like to count them before we sleep” said Teddy noticing Timmy looking up at them “Though Billy has started making it a window to space, it’s beautiful” 

  
“DORK ALERT! DORK ALERT!” shouted Bart sliding off Conner’s back and running back down the stairs, and apparently turning the TV on and flicking through channels. 

  
“Ok, spare clothes, I think I have some of my old shirts still here…” Billy reached into his closet and fumbled around in one of the drawers. He pulled out a small faded X-Men shirt and tossed it to Tim, followed by some small gym shorts. “Might be a bit baggy still, but it’ll fit. If not,I’ll raid my younger brothers” Then more ruffling, Billy pulled out a much, much bigger shirt with the Fantastic Four logo, and bigger gym shorts to give to Conner. 

  
“Think I was roughly the same size back then” said Teddy sitting on the bed as Tim and Conner measured up “Though I’ve gotten bigger” 

  
“Much, it will fit, despite the geekness” replied Conner “Got anything… sports?” Billy shuddered but Teddy got up to rummage through again. He pulled out a jersey and tossed it to Conner. 

  
“My old basketball top should work” said Teddy with a smile “Should be more to your liking, unless you want my wrestling singlet” 

  
“No thank but thanks, Hulkling” 

  
“Umm, Arrowette, I don’t really have anything for girls, and mom’s taller than you” said Billy eyes darting back and forth between his closet and the lone girl “H-How do you feel about crop tops?” 

  
“Love them, just not when I’m surrounded by boys in a mysterious place, well except Timmy the baby gay” 

  
“Oh, us too!” replied Billy motioning to him and Teddy, which everyone did a mental “of course”. 

  
“I’ll wear one of your normal shirts, shorty, I’m not gonna melt on contact with nerd stuff” Cissie said, nudging Conner who groaned. Billy dug through his shirts and pulled out a purple Hawkeye shirt. 

  
“Since you like archery so much” he said handing it to her, followed by some shorts “OMG, that reminds me! You have got to meet my best friend Kate! She likes archery too!” 

  
“Well if she’s best friends with you, we’re gonna get on just fine” Cissie chuckled “ Where do we change?”

  
“Bathroom’s next to our room if you wanna change, but we all gotta share with my obnoxious brothers” said Billy smiling “Cissie, you can use my parent’s ensuite. You guys wanna go one at a time or-“ 

  
“Nah, we’ve changed together before” said Conner smirking, with Tim blushing “Let’s go Rob, can’t be surrounded by this much dork for too long. It’s like Kryptonite!” 

  
“I understood that reference” said Teddy and Billy in unison and with a grin. 

  
“Good to know” said Conner with a blank smile, leading Tim and Cissie out of the room, who had uncharacteristically been paralysed by awe. 

  
“I’ll go check on Bart too, hope he doesn’t break anything we don’t have the time to fix” said Cissie sighing before pacing to the parent’s room. Tim shuffled into the semi small bathroom, followed by Conner locking the door. “Do you really think they can help?” said Conner unzipping the back of his costume with his TTK and kicking it to the ground. Tim tried not looking at him in his blue boxer briefs but the corner of his eye saw all.

  
“Y-yeah, of c-course” Tim replied blushing like crazy taking off his cape, gloves and undoing his costume top’s front nervously. Conner was telling the truth that they’ve changed together before, and they were only months into dating but they’re still nervous. “There’s plenty of powerful people in this universe. Even if Billy can’t control his powers exactly, there’s plenty who can!” Tim shuffled his Robin shirt off, followed by his sweaty undershirt. Tim wouldn’t say he was exactly confident with his body, but Conner while stepping into Teddy’s shorts couldn’t stop side-eying his boyfriend. 

  
“Hope you’re right-“ Conner said before cutting himself off as Tim pushed his red and green tights down, stepping out in his adorkable (in Conner’s words) white briefs. Tim caught Conner staring and blushed redder then his suit, pulling Billy’s shorts up quickly, followed by the X-Men shirt. It was slightly baggy on him, but doable. Tim pulled at it and smiled. 

  
“I gotta see if Jubilee’s still here” he said with a grin. 

  
“That mutant girl, whose fashion you wouldn’t shut about?” Conner snickered putting on the jersey. 

  
“She was rocking those glasses!” said Tim grinning “And that trench coat…” 

  
“You really are gay, baby boy” replied Conner leaning down to kiss his cheek. Tim blushed even harder and let out a giggle. Tim was the first to move out the door, Conner following after checking his hair. When they returned to the room, both boys were changed into casual clothes. Billy a black and red striped shirt with black shorts. Teddy a purple Hulk tank top and red shorts. Teddy was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling up at Billy who stood between his thighs in an embrace. Both turned when Tim and Conner stepped into the room. 

  
“You guys look great, almost a mirror” Billy said giggling walking over to them, watching Tim observe the room “Tim, I know you’re dying to look at the collection” 

  
“Can I?!?” Tim's face brightened up, smiling his dimples off. He quickly moved to the shelf of comics, turning his head sideways to read the titles “This is so cool!! You have everything!!” he said excitedly “So many X-Men!” 

  
“X-Men stan huh? Us too” said Billy walking over to join Tim, Teddy slowly following and leaving Conner to observe and wondering if Bart found something cool to watch. “Ok, who is your top favourite?” said Billy, bending over just a little to meet Tim’s eye level that were scanning the spines. 

  
“Ummm, Jubilee!” said Tim excitedly “Oh and Iceman. And Psylocke. And Rogue. And Jean Grey. And Gambit! Oh and Cyclops. And Northstar”

  
“Oh that’s a-“

  
“Oh and Rictor! And Kitty Pryde… and Colossus” Tim finished, blushing like crazy “I have a lot, sorry” 

  
“It’s ok, if I listed mine, we’d be here all day” Billy chuckled “But Jubilee’s your fav?”

  
“Yeah! I’ve met her the first time I was here! She became one of my close friends in the short time” said Tim excitedly. 

  
“I think she wanted to be more than friends” said Conner snickering 

  
“Jubilee? I saw her at pride!” replied Teddy with a raised eyebrow “Who’da thought? And Iceman too!” 

  
“Iceman’s gay? Cool!” said Tim with a wide smile “Oh! Pun not intended!”

  
“He is a cutie, I’m happy for him” said Conner “For the 5 minutes I saw him” 

  
“This universe got a lot more gayer since last time we were aware” said Conner snickering 

  
“We’re still waiting…” replied Tim sadly

  
“You’ll get there hopefully” replied Teddy rubbing Tim’s shoulder, which made Conner frown “Are you two….” 

  
“Yeah, few months” said Conner as Tim is still nervous talking about. 

  
“Oh really? That’s so cool!” said Billy “I’m happy for you” 

  
“Yeah, it’s been really special, right baby?” Conner asked. Tim just nodded with a shy grin. 

  
“Me and my other half had been together for like almost as long as we’ve known each other” said Teddy with a blushing smile, while looking at Billy’s same facial expression. Billy reached out and held Teddy’s hand fondly “We’ve had the best time” 

  
“It’s been great. Uhh, you guys want some snacks?” asked Billy “We’ve got plenty” 

  
“Do you have candy?” Tim asked innocently. 

  
“Sure do! Right this way!” Billy replied, herding the other boys out the room and down the hall to the stairs. Making it to the kitchen where Cissie was in her change of clothes, the quartet saw the TV playing a gossip show, Bart’s floofy hair all that was seen from the back of the couch. 

  
“Enjoying yourself, squirt?” Conner called, to which Bart jumped up on the couch to look at them, just in a random baggy sweater and his boxer briefs “Didn’t know you watched that crap”

  
“It’s fun! I’m learning so much!” Bart replied eagerly “Did you know Spider-Man got a bit bigger, and Tony Stark is still a dick?!” 

  
“No, I did not” replied Conner moving to the couch as Teddy gave Tim some chocolate. 

  
“Is that Tommy’s sweater?” Billy asked concerned

  
“Found it in the laundry, so probably!” replied Bart eagerly, sitting back down as a story about Reed Richards latest invention and how it may impact his marriage. 

  
“Don’t ask, he’s being more polite than normal” said Cissie sculling the glass of water. 

  
“He’s gonna be so mad, and it hasn’t even been an hour” said Billy 

  
“That’s his job, to be very annoying” said Conner walking back to the kitchen. 

  
“Hey! Just because it’s true, doesn’t mean you should say!” retorted Bart from the couch. 

  
“Whatever” said Conner before going to Tim, mouthful of chocolate “Enjoying yourself, baby boy?” Tim nodded eagerly and kept chewing. At that moment, the front door opened and from the kitchen. 

  
“Billy! Teddy! Tommy! We’re home!” came the voice of a woman amongst the chatter of kids. 

  
“Crud, it’s my mom!” said Billy with concern, as the footsteps drew closer… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you think, you gotta admit it’s better than Young Justice (2019-). 
> 
> How will Billy's mom react? Find out soon!


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca Kaplan meets Young Justice and the group have dinner with Billy's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I prefer writing dialogue so this is a big one for that.

The group saw a woman and two bouncing young boys pile into the hallway with bags. From Billy’s familiar view, the woman was a bit tall, short brown hair that winged off at the bottom, glasses and was wearing a button-up with suit pants. The boys must’ve been twins, both brown hair but at different lengths, wearing sports jerseys and their similar faces gave off a mischievous vibe.   
  


“Hi mom! Ezra! Elliot! How was the party?” Billy shouted.   
  


“Good!” The younger boys said in unison as they ran up the stairs to their shared room, slamming the door.   
  


“Well they said it was good but a kid got hit with a plastic bat instead of the pinata, and-“ Rebecca Kaplan stood in the doorway in the kitchen, looking at her son, (highly likely) future son-in-law, and four others in her boy’s clothes. “Oh, Billy, you didn’t tell me you were having friends over”   
  


“Oh yeah... bit of a late notice, they don’t have anywhere else to go” replied Billy with a nervous smile.   
  


“Oh, they’re super friends” said Rebecca with a realisation.   
  


“Yep, from another universe, stranded here by some nefarious scheme. I pulled them here from being caught in limbo while I was channel surfing. I can’t exactly put them back, but Doctor Strange probably could but he’s off-world or something, so they HAVE to stay” Everyone was surprised Billy could say that in one breath, but he did.   
  


“Okay then. Well I’m Rebecca, Billy and Tommy’s mom”

“Mom, this is Conner, Tim, Cissie and Bart” Billy said, pointing to the respective teen “Also known as Superboy, Robin, Arrowette and Impulse” 

“Pleasure to meet you!” said Tim, finishing off the chocolate “You have a good house” 

“And good snacks!” added Bart from the couch, speeding to the laundry to put on some stolen shorts. 

“Ok, those are mine” said Billy a little offended. 

“I’m sure you won’t mind, they’re wearing your clothes anyway, even if they’re a bit big on them” said Rebecca putting her bag down on the bench “I’m sure you saw the rascals, Ezra and Eliot. And Tommy, if he’s around” 

“Yeah! He’s cool, little sassy” said Bart zooming over to sit on the bench stool. 

“Oh he’s a fast one!” Rebecca exclaimed. She turned to Conner “And let me guess, you’re the strong one?” 

“How’d ya guess?” Conner chuckled 

“Just a guess based on your arms, like Ted” she replied with a similar chuckle “You look like a front page of those weight-lifting magazines I found in Billy’s room one time…” 

“Moooooom!” Billy whined, blushing like crazy

“Hey, not often I get to meet new friends from different universes” replied Rebecca smiling, before turning to Tim “Hello, little one, do you have a power?” Tim’s eyes immediately went from stern to soft. 

“N-no, I’m just me” he said sheepishly “But I have gadgets! And I’m a detective!” 

“He’s so precious! Might need to move again just to fit you in” Rebecca laughed, while ruffling his hair, She looked to Cissie “And not often Billy brings a girl home” 

“Moooom!” 

“I’m kidding!” she replied, before finally going to Cissie “Arrowette? Like Hawkeye?” said Rebecca. 

“So I’ve been told, one on the shirt and the other I wanna meet” replied Cissie

“Well Kate’s always welcome, as are you” said Rebecca “Your father is coming home soon, a bit late from work but I’ll get dinner sorted. Homemade pizza?” 

“Sounds awesome! Thanks” said Billy with a smiling 

“Since Tommy took over the guest bedroom, two of you guys would have to share with Billy and Teddy, we have air mattresses” said Rebecca “One of you with Tommy” Everyone turned to Bart, who had a nervous laugh “Cissie, I’m sorry but you’d have to have the couch, it’s the only way to not share with any boys” 

“Oh that’s fine, not like that would’ve been a problem” Cissie laughed “They’re no problem for me, but thank you” 

“Excellent, I will get the air mattresses and blankets” said Rebecca as she moved to the cupboard under the stairs in the living room to pull out the necessary items “I trust Teddy and Billy sharing a bed, but anyone else is a rule. How long do you plan on staying?”

“Uhh, two days, one sleep” said Billy “We’ll see if Doctor Strange is home tomorrow” 

“Well, they’re welcome to stay as long as they feel welcome” said Rebecca lining everything up outside the cupboard. Just then, the front door opened and closed. 

“Honey, I’m home!” came a voice dramatically. The voice entered the living room belonging to a tall man with glasses and tidy brown hair, dressed in a button up and tie “Oh what a day, what a-” he noticed the collection of older teens in the kitchen with a shock. 

“Uh, hey dad” said Billy nervously “These are my friends, they’re staying over for the night” 

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve met most of them, isn’t Kate usually part of your sleepover’s?” Billy’s dad replied. 

“Jeff, they’re from… not from here” Rebecca said, bouncing her eyebrows, which Jeff received. 

“Ahhhh, super friends. Multidimensional super friends, did I get that right, son?” 

“Yeah that’s close, dad” replied Billy 

“Well, a friend of Billy’s is a friend of mine, right Ted?” said Jeff 

“Sure thing, Mr Kaplan” Teddy answered

“It’s Jeff, Mr Altman” Jeff corrected which gave Teddy a smile “Ok, names?”

“Um, well this is Tim, that’s Conner, Bart, and that’s Cissie” replied Billy motioning to the respective hero. 

“Nice to meet you all” Jeff said nodding, processing it all “Got any hero names?” 

“Uh, Robin, Superboy, Impulse and Arrowette respectively” Billy answered, once again motioning to each one. 

“Interesting, much to talk about over dinner” said Jeff “Pizza, yes?” 

“Uh-Huh” replied Rebecca setting the oven. 

“Right, better get onto that” said Jeff. Dinner was made within the hour, impressive given the number of mouths to feed but pizza allowed for doubling up on orders. Billy spelled the table to extend to fit everyone. Jeff at the head; Rebecca, Cissie, Bart, Tim and Conner on one side and Billy, Teddy, Tommy, Ezra and Eliot on the other. Ezra and Eliot were talking to each other while looking at the new guests; Cissie in particular. Tim and Conner were happily munching down their pizzas, Bart and Tommy were not so subtly playing footsies under the table, while Jeff was explaining his day at work to Rebecca, Billy and Teddy. Jeff finished his pizza and coughed for attention. 

“So, guys, how’d you all get into this business? The superhero business I mean” Jeff asked the group. Conner spoke up first. 

“I was born in a lab to become the replacement to Superman, using his genes combined with his arch nemesis who made me. I broke free and here I am. I can basically do most of what he can do; super strength, speed, durability, super breath, flight. Plus added telekinesis”

“Cooool!” said Teddy eagerly 

“Interesting, never heard of this... Superman?” said Jeff puzzled

“What? Who doesn’t know who Superman is???” said Bart in utter shock and disbelief, spraying the water he was sipping at Tommy’s face.

“Anyone who isn’t a nerd” said Tommy after wiping himself down, who was then kicked by Bart “Ow!”

“And dorks” added Ezra

“And dweebs” finished Eliot 

“Boys, settle down” said Jeff “What about you, uhhh Bart?” 

“Oh, I’m the grandson of the Flash!” said Bart excitedly “I was born in the late 30th century and sent back to the present to be taught by my cousin, the current Flash to control my fast metabolism which was aging me like milk! So I’m like four in the body of a sixteen-seventeen year old!” 

“Wowza” said Ezra with wide eyes

“You poor boy” said Rebecca “Don’t you have some form of PTSD from that?”

“Eh it’s all fine now!” replied Bart “I’m learning! And I can run at the speed of sound and light!” 

“That’s impressive, explains the name of this Flash character” said Jeff “Robin?” 

“Uh, Hi. Um I’m actually the third in the line of Robins” Tim began nervously “The first was actually my idol, who was a circus acrobat... until his parents died on purpose. I-I was there that night at the show, and I remember a flip he did that I saw Robin do a few years later! So, I deduced him and his master Batman’s real identities. That Robin grew to be his own hero, Nightwing and another Robin took his place. H-He was a poor boy, and his life ended short, at least before his recent resurrection. I saw Batman was really angry and sad, so I reached out to help. I really wanted the first Robin to come back, but everyone convinced me it should be me for my resourcefulness. So I trained hard, and I got the job. My parents were normal, like you guys. But when my dad found out, he fired me. But I had to come back. H-He died, but Batman adopted me” Tim sniffed and Conner stopped eating to rub his shoulder, with Cissie doing the same. 

“Batman? Sounds dorky” said Eliot 

“It’s not! He’s a badass!” said Billy in defense, which made Tim smile for his dad.

“Language, William” said Rebecca sternly before turning back to Tim “I’m quite shocked about that journey, young man, just you look so…” 

“I get that a lot” Tim replied quickly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

“It’s the baby-face, and the height I’m sure” she continued “Surely a boy your age should be more concerned over elementary school, that has a lot of stresses on it’s own” 

“I’m almost 15” said Tim in an almost automatic whine. 

“I sure hope you’re not hurting yourself too much” said Jeff “What about you Cissie? Anything tragic?” 

“Not really, Mr Kaplan” Cissie began “I was raised to be a superhero. My mom was Ms. Arrowette, so it was in my blood. I’m an expert archer, so when I tried to help a crime in progress, SOMEONE pressed child abuse charges and I got sent to boarding school” she glared at Bart who sank down in his chair with an awkward grin “But a friend of my mother’s saw my potential, and continued to train me. I’m Olympic level now and I’ve never been happier” 

“That’s a good story” said Jeff “Easier to explain than Billy’s and Tommy’s” 

“Oh don’t get Billy started!” Tommy groaned. 

Billy cleared his throat “It all began when the Scarlet Witch….”

“Oh fuck me” Tommy moaned and sat back to look at the ceiling. 

“Language, Thomas!” growled Jeff “Continue Billy”

“Anyway, Scarlet Witch had two twin sons with her husband-”

“The toaster” 

“Shh Tommy, The Vision. She willed us into existence because Vision is an android. But the demon Mephisto stole us from her and reincarnated their souls into the bodies of identical boys: me and Tommy” 

“Sometimes the second bit was unnecessary” Tommy interrupted again

“Tommy, do we need another therapy session?” 

“No” he replied

“Hope so” said Rebecca with a hint of doubt

“At least you’re not on the run all the time now!” said Billy “So I have two moms, it’s really complicated I know. I have my mom’s magic, and Tommy our uncle Quicksilver’s speed”

“Aaaand you’re the favorite!”

“Am not!” 

“Boys, boys! Mothers do not have favorites, I love you all equally and so should Wanda” Rebecca cut it to break them up. 

“Well since we’re going around the room” Teddy said to break the tension “I found out recently that I’m a Kree-Skrull hybrid. My real mom was the Princess Anelle, the daughter of the Skrull Empire. My father was Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree. Both of them betrayed their families to have me in secret” Teddy sniffed, and Billy rubbed his shoulder for he knew the next part was still fresh “I was sent to Earth to escape my home planet's destruction-” 

“Hey! That’s like Superman!” Tim jumped in “Sorry!”

“I guess you’re right, that is a coincidence” replied Teddy with a laugh, voice not hiding the mind blowing. He continued “Anyway, grew up here and was looked after by my mom, or at least I thought she was my mom. She was the only mom I knew... Until me, the team and my mom were caught in a skirmish between the Kree and the Skrulls…. S-she died” Teddy sniffed again and Billy rested his head against his shoulder, rubbing his thigh in support “So, it turns out I’m the heir to the Kree-Skrull empire… I have the Skrulls skin and the shape-shifting, with the Kree’s appearance, strength and durability. It’s pretty sweet, given what I have on my shoulders...” As Teddy finished, everyone’s mind was blown. Tim and Bart’s jaws especially were dropped. Teddy just smiled weakly and silently thanked Billy. 

“Our parents had sex and here we are” said Ezra after sipping his drink, to which everyone stared “What? It’s true!” 


	4. Star Ceilings, Star Briefs and Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, Teddy, Tim and Conner play Star Wars Cluedo in their underwear, and Tim expresses his own fears about going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Fun fact, this was the chapter I wrote first as a one-off before writing an entire story around it. Lots of briefs cause I like them.

After dinner, all 6 boys (save the two littlest ones and Cissie) walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. Bart and Tommy to the former guest room, with both Bart and Tommy sharing side-glances the whole way to their door. Billy, Teddy, Tim and Conner made their way to Billy’s room. 

“You guys go brush your teeth, use the spares in the lower drawer, me and Ted will make your bed” said Billy. Tim and Conner nodded and went to the bathroom one door down. After they were finished and hearing a “INFLATEMATRESS!INFLATEMATRESS!!INFLATATRESS!!INFLATEMATRESS!!”, they both made their way back to their temporary room to find the air mattress all set up with Human Torch bed covers and pillows. 

“Wow! That’s so cool! How?” asked Tim excitedly, all walls down. 

“Thanks! Magic of course” replied Billy doing a spin “Ok, so we usually sleep in underwear in summer, but I don’t know if that’s ok-“ 

“No problem, so do we” said Conner, already taking off his shirt. Billy made the door close as Conner took his shorts off back to his boxer briefs. Tim was nervous, but slowly pulled off his shirt. He got stuck with it around his face, debatable if it was a stalling tactic to everyone else. He trusted these guys but it was still embarrassing for him. Conner helped the shirt through his arms to pull it off, and by the time he could see, both Billy and Teddy were shirtless. Teddy was just taking off his shorts and Tim gasped that he too was wearing the same type of white briefs he has! Albeit a much bigger pair on the bulking alien hero. Billy took his off to more slimmer briefs with a galaxy pattern, which encouraged Timmy more to take his off. 

“Aw look, dork twins” said Conner looking back and forth between Teddy and Tim, the former looking way more confident who gave him a snort. 

“You’re the odd man out here, Superboy” Teddy replied with a smirk “Could join Tommy and your friend in skater boxer heaven down the hall” 

“Nah I’m good” said Conner looking at the still kinda nervous Robin. Billy and Teddy sat on their bed, with Tim and Conner doing the same on their bed. 

“So…. what do you guys wanna do?” Billy asked rubbing his hands together. 

“We could play a game?” Tim suggested, with the support from the others. 

“Oh I know!” said Billy hopping off the bed to the bookshelf. He pulled out a box for a board game and brought it back over to the bed. Tim looked at the box, realising it was in fact a Star Wars Cluedo! 

“Oh wow! We HAVE to play!” Tim exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement and pulling on Conner’s arm; who was less than enthusiastic. 

“Too dorky for ya, Conner?” Teddy asked with a snicker. Conner scoffed. 

“No, I like Star Wars fine, just board games no” he replied crossing arms. 

“Aw come on! Pleeeeeease” Tim said with puppy dog eyes. Conner tried to resist, but couldn’t bring himself to hold it. 

“Fine, I’ll play” he said with a groan. 

“Yes!!” replied Tim “I wanna be Luke!” 

“Aw, I’m usually Luke…” said Teddy disappointed 

“Guests pick whoever they want babe!” replied Billy ruffling his hair on his way to sit down “Ok, why don’t we all get on the big bed?” Billy and Teddy scooted themselves and the box back as Tim and Conner climbed on. Billy set the stage up with magic and soon all 4 underwear-clad boys surrounded the Death Star board. 

“Ok, Timmy you’re Luke” said Teddy giving the character piece to him, who eagerly accepted. 

“Yay! He’s my favourite!” Tim said, holding the piece up. 

“Mine too” said Teddy chuckling 

“Figures, hopeful twink in tighties” replied Conner snickering, which got a stomach slap from Tim. 

“Hey, don’t be a bully!” said Tim offended. 

“Sorry, baby boy, this much dork brings out the old me” replied Conner snickering. 

“Guess you’ll be Han Solo” Teddy said giving the piece to Conner “He’d suit ya” Conner scoffed and studied the blaster carrying piece. 

“I’m more Obi-Wan, to be honest” Billy added “but he’s not in this game, so second fav, I’ll be Leia. And Teddy….”

“Chewie, please baby” replied Teddy picking up the piece with a gurgling impression. Timmy giggled and Conner cringed. “Oh yeah? Watch this” Teddy’s head shifted not seamlessly but effectively, growing thick brown hair from his face, teeth pointing, nose shortening and head growing. Till finally, Tim almost jumped off the bed when he saw Teddy’s head now a lifelike Chewbacca head. Even Conner’s eyes were wide. 

“Holy cow! That’s so cool!” Timmy gasped regaining himself. Teddy did another, more accurate growl which made Timmy giggle harder, before morphing way more quickly back to regular Teddy’s handsome face and short blonde hair.   
  


“Aw, again!” said Timmy, which Conner hoped not. It was cool, but he did not wanna see a Wookie head on the body of a green muscular boy in nothing but tighty whities again. 

“Maybe later, as well as some other tricks” replied Teddy. 

“Ok, so what are the rules?” Timmy asked, eagerly wanting to play. He’s played Cluedo before, but not like this “It’s the same game right?” 

“Don’t always assume that, gotta read up” said Teddy holding up the manual “Basically you gotta figure out what planet the Death Star's gonna blow up next, what room they’re in and how will you escape”

“That’s kinda similar…” said Timmy 

“Eh, way harder to die in this one, just gotta be the first to guess right” The game began and played through for 20 minutes. Conner and Teddy were unfortunately taken out, so it was just Billy and Timmy to guess what planet Darth Vader is going to blow up, what room the plans are in and how they will escape. 

“Is it… Endor, the bridge and... in a A-Wing?” said Timmy nervously. Teddy slowly revealed the cards. Endor. The bridge. A-Wing. 

“Yes baby!” Conner cried throwing his arms up before around Timmy, followed by a smooch on the cheek “My little detective you” 

“Congrats, Timmy, glad someone knocked me and Teddy out” Billy giggled in defeat “Want another round?”

“No thanks, that’s enough Star Trek, I just kinda like the movies” replied Conner with a smirk as Billy and Teddy looked offended. 

“Star _Wars._ You should totally read the books!” said Teddy, trying to reach for the shelves for references from the bed. 

“Books? With no pictures? I can’t sit through a whole chapter!” replied Conner 

“What?! B-But how can you know about the expanded universe?!” Billy said whilst packing up the game.

“Expanded Universe?” Conner said confused. Luckily he was surrounded by nerds. 

“Yeah! You know, Knights of the Old Republic, Revan, Thrawn, Han and Leia’s kids?” Teddy said, compiling the books him and Billy shared on the bed. 

“Kids? Like Kylo Ren?” asked Conner with a scoff. Intentional or not, Billy and Teddy eyes widened. 

“No no no! Jacen, Jania and Anakin!” said Billy while Teddy rested his head on his hand in upcoming awe “Kylo is basically Jacen except less annoying but more psycho, and named after Ben Skywalker who’s Luke and Mara Jade’s son, which I’m not really a fan of that bit but we’re not gonna talk about it” 

“Ok… but if they’re not movies, it’s meh” Conner replied. 

“I mean, Knights of the Old Republic is a game” Teddy mumbled while putting the books back. 

“Unless it’s multiplayer, I won’t play it” said Conner with a dramatic huff. Tim just rolled his eyes. 

“Boys! Lights out!” came the voice from Rebecca outside the door. 

“We’re doing it now, mom!” replied Billy scrambling under the covers, followed by Teddy. Tim and Conner dropped onto the air mattress and did the same. Billy clicked the light off from his bed and the room illuminated in green stars from the ceiling, joined only by the pink lava lamp on Billy’s bedside table that Timmy just noticed. 

“Wowww, it’s like my room” said Timmy in awe

“You have stars in your room? That’s cute” said Conner softly turning to him in the dark, and he could probably see his boyfriend’s face flush. 

“Yeah... goes with my city wallpaper.... and my bat-signal night-light” Tim nervously mumbled, but it was heard “What? It’s cool” as Conner snickered. 

“It’s just really cute” replied Conner trying not to make fun of him too much. 

“Wanna see something really cool?” said Billy, not waiting for an answer as he waved his hand. The ceiling changed and slowly faded into a nebula. The nebula moved closer and soon the room was filled with floating glowing specs. Purple, blue and pink space illuminated the room in the place of the green. Timmy reached out to touch one of the stars, but it only faded through him, which disappointed him. 

“It’s not real, well it is, more like a window” said Teddy as Billy shuffled to lay his head on Teddy’s bare chest “We only observe the stars, it helps to sleep” 

“Except for that one time we saw Galactus… pooping” added Billy giggling into his boyfriend’s pec. 

“Don’t remind me” said Teddy sighing a laugh. 

“Galactus?” Conner was confused, he didn’t read that issue. Or any issues. 

“Eater of Worlds, yaddy yadda yadda” said Billy sarcastically “Purple dude in a dorky hat” 

“Isn’t that Thanos?” Tim piped up

“Thanos?” Conner was more confused. Who are these people?

“No, he’s purple with a dorky LARPing glove and the Death boner” said Billy snapping his fingers. 

“Says the dork” Conner replied under his breath. 

“I try not to think about Thanos’s boner” said Teddy shuddering. 

“Same” replied Billy sticking out his tongue. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Conner said more audibly 

“Nevermind, just comparing our big bads” replied Billy. Silence filled the room for a few seconds. 

“If we did this for our universe, we’d probably see some Lantern Corps” said Conner smirking “Maybe the one Timmy here has a crush on” 

“Shhh, I do nooooot” Timmy tried turning to the pillow to hide his blush. 

“Then why are you blushie?” Conner asked while poking his shoulder “Thinking about Kyyyyyle?”

“It’s just getting hot in here!” came a muffled Timmy. 

“Surrre” Conner replied, laying back down to close his eyes. Tim turned back to look at the bed next to him. 

“Honestly it’d be so cool if I could see them in person” said Teddy smiling while cuddling his boyfriend. 

“They’re all so nice, but scary” replied Timmy “You gotta be real tough! Fearless!”

“Well, I am the prince of space” said Teddy, bit of a swagger in his voice. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do if I was heir” Timmy said with a grin

“What’s the first thing in your head?” asked Billy, sleep in his voice. 

“Gimme all the video games!” replied Timmy with a giggle, contagious as Teddy and Billy joined. Tim turned to see Conner already asleep. 

“I’d support you on that, maybe that’d be my first decree” said Teddy still chuckling. 

“More like, deKREE, budum-tsss” said Billy before getting armpit tasered by Teddy, causing a light giggle fit. After they've calmed down, Teddy turns to Billy. 

“I’m gonna start counting, goodnight baby” he said before smooching his boyfriend deeply “Love you” 

“Love you too, babe” replied Billy snuggling into his chest “Night. Nini Timmy” 

“Nini!” Tim said staring at the ceiling, after glancing at Conner’s sleeping lips while listening to the love confessions. He started counting in his head the stars, watching as one shot by him in a glance. Closing his eyes, he made a wish. 

  
  


Billy woke up suddenly feeling peckish, looking at his phone reading 2:30am. He sighed and untangled himself from Teddy’s strong grip and freeing himself from the bedsheets. Not putting a shirt on, Billy entered the hall in just his briefs, not realising someone was following him. Entering the kitchen, Billy took a yogurt from the fridge, in the mood for something cold. As he closed the fridge door, he jumped when he saw Timmy standing there, still in nothing but his tighty whities. 

“Gah! Oh! Timmy, it’s you” Billy said as quietly as he could as to not to wake Cissie on the couch, fingers depowering from the shock. Timmy rubbed his eyes. 

“Can’t sleep?” he said softly 

“Just felt peckish, you?” 

“I had a nightmare” Tim replied sheepishly “That I wasn’t gonna get home…” 

“Hey, don’t think that, of course you’ll get home” Billy knelt down to be a bit below Tim’s eye level, rubbing his arms affectionately. 

“I’m sure…” replied Timmy “I-I don’t have... my stuffie with me to calm me. Just the what if-“ 

“Relax, Timmy, we’ll figure it out, I promise” Billy massaged the back of the Boy Wonder’s neck to reassure him. Tim always seemed to put on a brave face, but in the moment of tiredness his guard was down. 

“Ok…” replied Tim, putting up a small smile. But it was enough. Tim threw his arms around Billy’s neck and nestled into it “Thank you Billy” 

“No problem, Tim” said Billy rubbing his back “Is there anything I can get you?” 

“Do you have cookies?” Tim asked innocently and shyly. Billy had to chuckle. 

“Of course, Timmy, chocolate chip?” 

“Yes please!” Tim replied eagerly, still trying to be quiet “I-I like your undies, crud sorry!” Timmy blushed like crazy and Billy had to hold back a chuckle. 

“Oh! It’s ok Timmy, these are my favs” Billy replied laughing, doing a little butt wiggle “Also love superhero ones, as dorky as they make me” He collected three of the cookies from the pantry and gave them to the tired boy 

“I do too!” said Timmy, perhaps a little too loudly. He quickly shh’d himself by stuffing a cookie in his mouth. 

“I really like those ones you have, they’re almost exactly like Teddy’s” replied Billy glancing at Tim. Thank god his back was turned, cause thinking about Teddy in his briefs is not what he needed right now with the company he has. 

“His are bigger though” said Tim in between swallows. 

“Much much bigger” replied Billy giggling with a wink, moving in front of the bench to raise his arms out to estimate his boyfriend’s buff waist. 

“He’s so cool” said Timmy, putting on a toothy smile but with cookie bits in his mouth “He’s so strong, and nice, and awesome. Both of you are!” 

“Why thank you” replied Billy with a blushing smirk “You’re pretty cool yourself, your friends too. Even if they’re a bit hard-headed” 

“They’re nice tho!” said Timmy in defense of his friends “Um, me and Conner have only just recently started… dating. It’s all new to me. It’s the first time I actually wanted it, so I’ m hoping I don’t screw it up”

“You seem like a nice boy, you’ll be fine” said Billy leaning up against the counter when his semi deflated “Just be yourself, that’s how I got Teddy” 

“Yeah, but you’re both like me. Geeks. Conner’s a jock” Tim replied with a pout in thought “He is getting nicer and more welcoming to my interests though, more than I thought. Just with me though”

“He’s ok, he’s definitely far far from a scum-bag I know at school. He seems nice enough when he’s not wanting to show off how “kewl” he is. Just my take. Hearing your psychologist mom talk, you start picking up on things” Tim nodded and finished off the last cookie, brushing his hands together. 

“Why are you dork gaybies up?” said Cissie looking at them over the couch with a sleepy raised eyebrow “Not that I’m not enjoying the view” 

“I got hungwy” said Tim quietly “And Billy was helping” 

“Hmhm…” she replied, still barely awake “Just so you know Timmy, Conner really really likes you just the way you are, like won’t shut up about you. You’ve got nothing to worry about” 

“Oh. Thanks Cissie” Tim said walking over to the couch to give her a sleepy hug. 

“You’re welcome, baby bro” replied Cissie pulling out and ruffling his hair “I’m gonna try to sleep again, good morning and good night” She laid herself back down and stopped moving. 

“Bedtime again?” Billy asked and Timmy once again nodded, walking over to take his hand out of the kitchen, back up the stairs, down the hall, and into their respective beds, with their respective boys. Billy climbed over Teddy and under the covers to lay his head on his chest, his strong arm wrapping around the much smaller boy’s waist. Tim quietly tried to get under the covers without much noise. After a few loud rubs, he settled. He looked at Conner’s handsome face in the dark again, and smiled fondly before rolling over. As if in sleep and could read minds, Conner’s strong arm sensed Tim’s presence and too wrapped around the boys waist. Tim almost jumped, but Conner dragging himself over to the smaller boy’s back and wrapped his arms around Tim. As his boyfriend nestled into his neck, Tim sighed happily, welcomed the security of Conner’s arms, finding it almost too difficult to dream of anything better. 


	5. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get ready to head out, not before laundry and meeting Kate Bishop. Then, mysteries unraveled at the Sanctum Sanctorum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> More domestic stuff before the plot as per usual! Just want these characters interacting in a casual setting as much as possible before they go back. Also more briefs cause I want to
> 
> EDIT: Combined two chapters for more excitement

The alarm blasted from Teddy’s phone early at 8:30am. Early for them at least. Teddy reached over his snuggling boyfriend to snooze the alarm before resuming the cuddling. Wrapping his strong arms around Billy’s small frame to draw him in closer. He barely got a whiff of his hair under his chin before a loud knock on the door. 

“BOYS! Time to get up!” yelled Rebecca Kaplan, before walking to the two other doors. Billy groaned and looked up at his boyfriend with a sleepy smile. 

“G’d mornin” he said, somewhat audible through the tired mouth. 

“G’d mornin to you too” Teddy mimicked with a chuckle and gave him a smooch. Billy opened his mouth so Teddy could slip his tongue in, while Billy’s hand slipped beneath the covers to play with Teddy’s waistband. Teddy felt his fingers start to go under but instantly retreated when they heard a cough from next to the bed. They forgot they weren’t alone. Conner sat up and stretched up to yawn. Not acknowledging the couple in bed, he got up and paced to the window to open the curtains. The sunlight shot in, Teddy looking away and Billy hissing, as Conner stood there breathing calmly. Teddy noticed Billy’s breathing hitched from the sight of the boxer-brief clad Kryptonian clone basking in the sunlight. 

“Um, good morning Conner” said Billy softly, breaking the silence. 

“Morning bros, sorry for interrupting” said Conner casually, making Billy blush “I just needed some sunlight” He turned to them and nodded “Want me and Tim to leave for a few minutes or…”

“Oh no no, we’re getting up!” said Teddy setting himself up to exit the bed, Billy following him with a whine. Conner walked back around the big bed to the air mattress to the still snoozing Timmy as Billy and Teddy collected some shirts. 

“Hey, baby boy, wake up” said Conner as he poked Timmy in the shoulder, who only stirred from the sunlight on his boyish face. 

“Mmmm…. Five… more minutes, Alfie” Tim mumbled, moving over in his sleep. Conner sighed and poked again, harder this time. 

“Riiise and shiine, baby” sang Conner to the same negative effect. 

“Hmmm… no… dad…ee...they’re… penguins with… missiles… and cookies?'' said Tim fully moving onto his stomach. Conner sighed, and grabbed Tim’s sides and hoisted him out of bed. Tim shot awake. 

“Hey! Hey! Let go! I’m awake!” he cried as the other three boys laughed. Timmy blushed harder which highlighted his dark eyes and pale face. 

“You better be” replied Conner setting Tim up, who tried sitting back down but was quickly thwarted by Conner’s strong arms. Tim whined and stepped well away from the bed before being hit in the face with a shirt. 

“Ok, so mom and dad have a “no shirt, wear pants/no pants, wear a shirt” around the house, and we usually go with the latter” said Billy after putting a very large grey hoodie on, which covered his most of his thighs. The obvious owner of said shirt put on a black X-Men tanktop that showed off his jacked emerald arms, not to mention the bare thighs. Tim covered the rest of his face in his shirt to hide the blush. He felt Conner’s hands peel the shirt off to show both their faces to each other, as much as his was blushing. Conner smiled fondly, helping Tim to try and cover his tighty whities with the big jersey Conner was wearing yesterday after pulling it over his head. Timmy smiled and blushed, even more so after Conner leaned down to smooch his cheek. Conner collected a big Fantastic Four shirt and put it on, not hiding much of him despite the bagginess. 

All four stepped out of the room, stopping briefly as one of Billy’s brothers ran past in his baseball pjs. Conner let the other three go on as he heard Bart’s heartbeat still in Tommy’s room. He quietly approached the door and quietly opened the door a bit, cringing at the short creak. He stuck his eye in between the crack and it widened on what he saw. The air mattress was half inflated, most of the clothes Bart and Tommy were seen wearing were scattered over the bed, which had Bart snuggling into Tommy’s chest, who was playing with Bart’s floofy hair in his sleep. Conner closed the door slowly and quickly paced to join the others downstairs. The kitchen/dining room was alive with domesticality. Jeff Kaplan reading the newspaper, Ezra and Eliot poking each other while waiting for the toaster. Rebecca was making coffees for everyone who just arrived, Cissie sipping hers by the bench, Billy and Timmy were laughing at something on Billy’s phone while Teddy looked every so often while eating his cereal. Conner looked at Tim again, he looked so vibrant and comfortable with someone like Billy. 

“Conner! How do you like your coffee?” asked Rebecca, breaking him out of his trance. Conner shook his head awake. 

“Oh! Um, black and two sugars” he replied, it was something like that, he thought. It was no Starbucks. He collected the coffees for Tim and himself and brought them over to the table. 

“Conner, my boy! How’d you sleep?” asked Jeff casually while turning the page. 

“Oh, fine, Mr Kaplan, just getting used to being awake” replied Conner sipping the tasty beverage. 

“Doing better than Tommy and your friend, Bart?” said Rebecca “Yes, I should probably check up on the-“

“I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea” Conner cut in, in a panic “They said they were changing befo-“ 

“Changing what?” as if on queue, Bart and Tommy stumbled into the kitchen. Conner’s eyes widened at the fact that they switched sweaters and undies from yesterday, not to mention the obvious hickeys on Tommy’s neck. Bart’s healing protected him but not the other. Billy and Teddy’s facial expression matched once they put two-and-two together, while Tim was still playing on Billy’s phone. They both collected their drinks and sat on the bench stools, Bart trying hard not to look at his teammates or Tommy. Conner was closest to him and bro-fisted his friend’s leg. 

“Dog” said Conner quietly, which Bart just gave a weak smile. 

“Woof” he giggled before downing the coffee. 

“So what’s the plan for today, guys?” asked Jeff, as casually as possible “Figuring out how to get these crazy kids back home?” 

“Yes, dad. We’re gonna see Doctor Strange to see if he could get them home to the right place!” 

“And figure out who brought us here” said Tim, now in his serious Robin voice. Just then, everyone heard the front door open and footsteps come closer. 

“Billy, babe, this better be important” came the voice of a girl “You know how long it takes to get ready and then get her- oh! boys” the dark haired girl that stood in the doorway looked with wide eyes at the room mostly occupied by mostly older boys in their underwear (with shirts). She wore purple-tinted sunglasses on her head, a black and purple patterned shirt and black shorts, carrying a purple bag. Even she was chewing pink bubblegum. 

“(I think she likes purple)” whispered Tim to Conner, who nodded smiling. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before” said Billy getting up to hug her “Thank you for coming” 

“No problem, you said bring weapons so I’m excited now” the girl replied. 

“Katie! How are you my dear?” Rebecca asked as she set down on the now big table. 

“Oh, I’m doing fine, Mrs Kaplan, thank you. A little exhausted already to be honest” Kate replied turning to her “How are you managing with this much testosterone?” 

“Um, it’s a struggle, but we’re getting through it” Rebecca replied. Kate observed the room and saw Cissie by the bench sipping some coffee who immediately locked eyes with her. Kate rushed over. 

“Hi, Kate Bishop, nice to finally meet you” she said extending her hand eagerly. 

“Hawkeye? You’re the one Billy talked about” Cissie replied smiling, taking the hand in a shake. 

“Hopefully nice things…” said Kate turned to a confused Billy. 

“Yeah, like how you’re good with a bow, and is just like, super chill and fun” said Cissie 

“Oh, that’s good then” 

“I’m Arrowette” said Cissie “But you can call me Cissie” 

“He said the same about you, Olympic even? Wow, and he didn’t say you had great hair” Kate bit her lip after saying that and Cissie blushed. 

“Thanks, y-you too!” Cissie replied “I’m actually really looking forward to working with you” 

“Same! You can show me some of your moves…” said Kate “Nice shirt by the way, Clint would love it” 

“It’s your friend’s, actually” 

“Ohhh, yeah that makes sense why he picked it” replied Kate, giving a look to Billy who put his thumb up “It’s nice to meet another archer who isn’t a high dofus you have to shout at” Kate turned to the room to meet Billy’s attention “So Bill, besides the eye candy, why am I here exactly?” 

“You’re here cause we need to get to the Sanctum Sanctorum” he replied eagerly. 

“The what again?” 

“You know, Doctor Strange’s house” replied Billy which clicked Kate’s early morning gears “We’re gonna need help beating whoever brought these guys over here and get them home” 

“I guess that makes sense, I could use some action” said Kate 

“Fantastic!” Billy clapped his hands quickly in excitement “And Cissie needed a friend” Both Kate and Cissie exchanged looks from the side. 

“Tell the good doctor we said hello” said Rebecca “And you’re not going before I have to do laundry, the poor dears must be stinking!” Conner smelt his armpit, and it was festy. Definitely in need of a shower before seeing the Sorcerer Supreme”

  
  


After breakfast, Bart was first in, first out of the shower, before Cissie. He handed his clothes he burrowed while wearing more of Tommy’s. Cissie had to borrow Kate’s that she brought in her bag. Billy had said to all of them that he was practicing a spell to clean their costumes that weren’t _exactly_ machine washable. 

“Trust me I tried, wasn’t pretty” said Billy shuddering as Tim stepped into the laundry

“Timmy, clothes after your shower” said Rebecca “I’m sure Ezra and Eliot have something in your size of shirts, shorts and underwear. Or Billy given some of his sizes” 

“Moooom!” groaned Billy, blushing still. 

“I’ll see, I just have a specific taste” Tim replied with a blushie smile. 

“Trust me, Tim, I am already quite familiar with it from those two” said Rebecca nodding to Billy and Teddy and chuckling.

“Come with me then, the shirt I gave you was a bit baggy” said Billy, grabbing Tim’s hand and leading him out to his room “I think I also have some Spidey briefs I haven’t worn in like, forever”. Only Conner, Teddy and Rebecca were left. 

“You, now. Showers free, give me your used clothes after” Rebecca said to Conner, who was resting on the wall in the clothes he had yesterday, without a shower prior. 

“Nah, I’ll just wear 'em inside out” replied Conner shrugging. 

“Oh come now, they must be sweaty” Rebecca replied “I’m sure Teddy might have spares”

“I’m not sure Conner likes tighty whities, ‘Bec” said Teddy with a giggle “And they’re all I wear”

“More reason to go inside-out, or commando” replied Conner still smiling “Besides, Mrs Kaplan, I only need my suit cleaned. I don’t see what the big deal is, if Billy says Doctor Strange will have us home today, we can handle an extra day of grunge-“

“Nope!” said Rebecca, Guiding Conner out of the room across the hall to the bathroom “They’ll be done by the day” Conner sighed as Teddy approached him, holding a pile of folded clothes. He held them out to him and Conner looked down at the folded white briefs and Spider-Man shirt with a grimace. 

“Embrace the dork” said Teddy smirking. Conner sighed, groaned, before grabbing the pile and walked to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, Conner emerged to Teddy and Tim standing outside the door, each carrying their change of clothes for the Manhattan streets. Conner lifted his shirt to show the waistband. 

“There, happy?” said Conner, in obvious pain. Tim looked in shock and confusion while Teddy looked like he won the Olympics. 

“Much” said Teddy smirking “Welcome to the Losers Club, Timmy your turn, then.... NEW YORK!” Tim walked in, not taking eyes off Conner’s new wardrobe until he closed the door. 

* * *

The streets of New York were always a busy place, the reputation precedes it. Trash on the side waiting eternity to be picked up and rats crawled up the sleazy gutters. Times Square was filled with tourists on the busy weekend, but Billy promised to show them some of the sights before heading to the Sanctorum. The Baxter Building, X-Mansion, Avengers Mansion, STARK tower, The Daily Bugle Building, Brooklyn Bridge, you name it thanks to Billy’s teleportation. The New York back in Young Justice’s universe was so much quieter and lowkey compared to the juggernauts of Metropolis and Central City. This New York was alive. 

During the few hours they spent around, they ran into several heroes to instantly fanboy over. Human Torch and Iceman took funny photos with a homophobic preacher, Matt Murdock and Jessica Jones were having a coffee/liqour meet-up, She-Hulk stopping two armed robberies that were conveniently on the same street. They saw Angel fly overhead and Timmy got to have a photo with Spider-Man, all while blushing like crazy. 

“Awww, cutest couple!” said Conner in jest looking at the photos. The group was in the middle of Central Park on the way to the Sanctorum. Billy, Teddy, Tim and Conner next to each other, Kate, Cissie, Bart and Tommy tagging behind. 

“No! He’s really handsome, but you’re handsomest” Tim protested, wrapping his arm around Conner’s and snuggling into his bicep. 

“I think him and Human Torch are a thing anyway, they’re cute” said Teddy smiling while having his arm around Billy. He shrunk himself to Conner’s height and his skin colour to his usual caucasian disguise. 

“Wouldn’t know who’s luckier” said Conner 

“Oh? Getting into superhero debates, aye?” asked Teddy “Feeling the nerd pull?” 

“Pfft, no bro, you got me all wrong” Conner replied, pulling out the shades he brought to cover his eyes “I’m no dork, the only debates I like are who’s hotter and who can beat these guns!” Conner flexed his free bicep that wasn’t holding Timmy’s hand and growled, much to the others cringe. 

“Are we there yet??” said Bart suddenly from the side of Conner. 

“A bit to go, but just taking the scenic route” replied Billy 

“But it’s sooooo boring!!l” Bart cried, before a long groan. His legs were killing him, not to mention the hunger. 

“I could race you there?” Tommy with a smirk before speeding off anyway. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Bart shouted and sped off after him, leaving the others blown back. 

“Guess we gotta teleport, so they don’t break anything” Billy sighed, casting a clear blue circle around the group. After muttering some words, the group was blinded as the circle shined in their face. When the light faded, the group found themselves in front of 177A Bleecker Street, the Sanctum Sanctorum, the old mansion as awesome and intimidating as on the page as it is in person. As soon as they processed they have arrived, Tommy skidded to a stop in front of them, followed by Bart who ran straight into him. Bart knocked Tommy to the ground before he fell on him. Tommy looked up to see Bart’s face staring back, breathing hard. 

“Helloooo” he said with a cheeky snicker and toothy smile. 

“Ah, hi” replied Tommy as he propped himself up on his elbows. Bart giggled and leaned in but was interrupted by a cough from Cissie. 

“We’re here to get back home, you wanna stall so you can suck your elderly boyfriend’s face off”

“I’m not elderly” replied Tommy disgruntled. 

“No! I’m coming I’m coming! Geeeeesh!” said Bart springing up and helped Tommy up himself. Billy knocked on the door to the building. The anticipation was immeasurable as after a few moments, they heard thick footsteps close in and open the door. 

“Mr. Kaplan, good to see you” said the tall man standing in the doorway. His face was blank and was dressed in a traditional green attire. 

“Wong, good to see you too” Billy replied stepping up to get closer “Is Doctor Strange here?” 

“He is” said Wong “He got your text message. You said it was urgent?” 

“Yes, helping stranded multi-dimensional friends” said Billy “May we come in?” 

“You may, wait in the foyer, I shall fetch the Doctor, don’t touch anything” replied Wong opening the door widened so the group of teens could pile in. Bart wasted no time zooming in and out around the foyer as soon as Wong went up the hall. 

“Oh. My. Gosh. Look. At. All. This. Stuff!!!” he said at every stop. 

“Bart! The sir said not to touch anything!” said Tim in a panic. 

“Dibba dobber!” Bart shouted “Look at all these books Tim! You like books right?” 

“I guess I do, anything interesting?” Tim replied 

“Hmmm. Dork magic, dork magic, dweeb magic, dweeb magic, oooo dweeb magic vol. 2! Uhhh oh! How to make your dweeby leader stop talking!” 

“I don’t think that’s a book here” said Billy with a raised eyebrow 

“Yeah, I don’t think any of those were” added Cissie

“You should see the library, might be more your thing” came a voice from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned to see Doctor Strange standing there in all his glory. Tim audibly gasped, while Conner could hear Billy and Teddy share a quiet squee. Strange floated down the stairs, cape blowing behind him and walked up to the group. 

“D-Doctor, nice to see you ag-g-ain” said Billy stepping forward. 

“Ah William, so glad you could make it, as I am to am to you, Theodore and Thomas” Strange replied, who somehow seemed to make formal sound casual “You said it was urgent, is it with these gentlemen here?” 

“Oh! Sorry, this is Robin, Superboy, Impulse and Cissie”

“Timothy, Conner, Bartholomew and Suzanne” Strange said, which made the trio step back “I remember them the first time our worlds met, but why just you four?” 

“That’s why we’re here, Doc” said Conner stepping forward “We need to get home ASAP, not that hanging with these guys isn’t fun or anything” 

“I see… thankfully I may help. Come” Strange turned and floated back up the stairs, the gang close behind. They followed him down a long narrow hallway, Bart as usual being just ahead to look at the paintings and artifacts on the walls for a couple seconds each. The hallway lead to a large room, illuminated by candles and the large circular window in the back. The walls were lined with bookshelves and the floor housed glass cabinets with more mysterious artifacts. Of course Bart took the opportunity to zoom around the room to look and touch. 

“Wowza, cool, dorky, but cool” he whispered to himself as he moved past a scepter in a glass case, before moving to a strange body binding device “Kinky” 

“Bartholomew, hand me that book, left bookshelf second row, blue cover-“ Strange barely finished before zoomed to him with the blue book. 

“This one?” said Bart proudly. Strange turned dramatically without taking the book from the now puzzled Bart. He turned again, this time with the blue book in hand. Bart look at his hand and the book was gone “What the fuuuuck” 

“I believe the threat that brought you here was the boy witch, Klarion” as Strange spoke, the amulet of Agamotto glowed and projected a holographic bust of the creepy imp boy “The Eye of Agamotto lets me see the past to tell you in the present. Klarion… tried create a bridge between our worlds for a reason unknown to me. But he was partly successful. He bridged the gap, and he crossed it. But he didn’t recall you four coming through before him”

“Holy fudge! He’s here?!” Tim exclaimed with his eyes “B-But you and Billy can stop him easily right?” 

“He’s got some help” came a cool voice from the entry. There stood a tall, slender woman in a red bodice and black tights, red cape flowing behind her. A jeweled ruby headdress rested in front of her flowing brown hair. Mysterious emerald eyes watching everyone in the room as she stepped forward, a strange aura filling the room that already seemed to have one.

“MOM!!” Billy and Tommy cried in unison and ran toward Wanda Maximoff. Her sons wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug, all while Wanda giggled and ruffled their hair. 

“My boys, what have you gotten yourselves into this time?” asked Wanda smiling as Billy and Tommy pulled out of the hug. 

“Witch boy from other dimension wants something here, and he accidentally sent four heroes here too” Billy replied eagerly, smiling ear to ear. 

"Aw, I wanted to say..." Tommy said quietly. 

“I see. I’ll see what I can do” Scarlet Witch walked up to the other people standing in the great room watching her every move with strange anticipation “Teddy, how are you holding up? Treating Billy and yourself well?” she asked at the tall green hero, looking up at him with admiration. 

“As good as he deserves ma'am” Teddy replied, voice riddled with nerves, and fanboyism, but Wanda nodded, smiling. 

“Kate, good to see you too” Wanda said sharing a nod with Kate next to Teddy. She then looked at the new people; the four members of Young Justice. She studied them closely from her standpoint. The team seemed nervous, the woman was intimidating to say the least. Bart was trying not to be too fidgety for once, and Conner felt Tim hold his hand. Cissie even tried to hide slightly behind Conner's arm. Billy noticed the silence and spoke up. 

“Mom, this is Conner, Tim, Bart and Cissie. We’re trying to find their way home” he said. Wanda looked at them still for a bit longer, turning to Teddy, Billy, Tommy and Kate standing in a line next to them, eyeing each of them down. She turned back to Young Justice, and focused on Tim, who was sweating and probably close to peeing himself from nerves. She moved towards him, her hand under his chin once there to tilt it up to her. Tim let out a quiet “eep” on contact but let Wanda look at him with curiosity. She turned to all of them, and Tim heard her say something about “coincidence or purpose?” before she let go and knelt down on his level. 

“We’ll have you and your friends home safe, little one, I promise” she said softly before walking to Strange. 

“What was that about?” Conner whispered to Tim 

“I don’t know exactly, she must’ve seen something in us” Tim replied softly, trying to shake off the nerves 

“She likes studying new people, their auras” said Billy joining in “I can see the connection between us all too” 

""Great ASMR though" Teddy added, with a small nod from Tim who seemed to not want the tingles to go away just yet. 

“Boys, stay focused please” said Wanda as a call to them all to listen, which they all immediately circled around in the middle of the room “We need to know everything we can about this… Klarion” 

“Well he’s sort of a necro- necra-” said Tim struggling 

“Necromancer” Teddy corrected

“That’s it! Anyway, yeah he can make zombies!” said Tim “And you know, basic magic stuff. Energy blasts, telekinesis, read minds, make illusions, like my Wizards and Warlocks character. Oh! And he has a really fluffy kitty!” 

“Like a familiar?” Billy asked "Like in Harry Potter?" 

“Yeah! A ginger fluffy kitty cat!” Tim repeated “Not as cute as Crookshanks, but they have like a psychic bond or something” 

“It’s also called friendship!” a sniverly annoying voice echoed through the room, followed by an evil giggle. A dark shadow apparatted on one of the cabinets, with a small but sinister figure sitting on top stroking a ginger cat. The blue kid had a sinister grin from ear to ear. 

“It’s him!” shouted Bart, pointing to the obvious. In an instant, everyone’s casual clothes changed to their costumes and masks, all while the evil trickster giggled with excitement 


	6. Enter Klarion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between the Young Avengers/Young Justice against Klarion the Witch Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a full fight scene, but hope you enjoy!

“Klarion the bitch boy” said Conner, cracking his knuckles which was joined by Teddy and Bart. 

“Awww boo!” whined Klarion with a pout on his pale face “I wanted to fight the so called Sorcerer Supreme!! Not have twinkforce as fodder! No fair!” 

“Why are you here, necromancer!” Strange’s voice boomed “Why invade not only this place, but this universe. Was yours not good enough?”

“Ohhh, I don’t knowwww” Klarion said with a knowing smile, he dangled his legs over the cabinet, Teekl purring loudly on his lap “I got kinda bored with my world, with all their goody two shoes ruining my fun! So I was walking down the street-” 

“Being a bitch boy” shouted Bart

“Minding my own business!" Klarion shouted, clearly insulted "And I saw a stray picture book. About Thor, the God of Thunder! He was fighting an army of the dead, and I thought: I want a Viking army of the dead!” 

“He has a point, I mean who doesn’t?” Tommy whispered, only to get elbowed by Billy. 

“But I want THIS army of the dead, so I broke into that fancy science-y place for their dimensional hopper thingy, modified with magic and here I was! Until I was chased by a team of meddling kids!” 

“That’s us!” said Bart giving a thumbs up before getting nudged by Cissie to shush. 

“But no matter, after I’m done with you, I will use the magical artifacts in this place to storm Asgard, and use the catacombs, and collect my free viking army!” Klarion giggled and laughed impishly, smile ear-to-ear and red eyes sneering at the group. 

“Shame that plan will end here” said Conner cracking his knuckles again for a louder pop “Cause there’s 8 of us and one- two of you” 

“Mmm, no fair, too bad I’ve picked some stuff while I was here” with a click of his fingers, a sling-ring created a portal behind Strange and Wanda. He pushed the two through it with telekinesis into a snowy tundra. Wanda fired a red energy blast that made it through the portal as it closed suddenly, hitting the wall behind Klarion. 

“Mom!” cried Billy before turning to the witch boy in rage. Tommy sped around the cabinet cases to hit Klarion, who flicked him away into the bookshelves like a scab. While he was distracted, Tim threw batarangs at his face, only for Teekl to flick them away at a rapid speed. 

“Ok, didn’t know kitty could do karate” he said to himself. Klarion snickered as he teleported from the cabinet and reappeared in front of the window. Conner lunged at him but got hit with a random energy blast from Klarion’s hand. 

“Poor manly half-Kryptonian, magic not your thing” said Klarion before tossing Conner out the window “Who’s nex-“ a punch from Bart hit him off guard. Dazed, he didn’t see Tim sneak up and whack his head with his bo-staff, followed by an arrow from Kate. Klarion sent out an energy pulse that threw Bart and Tim backwards, and deflected the incoming two arrows. Klarion summoned his staff from thin air just as Teddy came crashing down on him with a sword. They held the block, struggling between Klarion’s magic and Teddy’s brute strength. As Klarion started to push Teddy down, he let out a giggle, enjoying what was coming. What he didn’t expect was Conner to fly back and punch him into the wall. 

“Thanks” said Teddy, out of breath and standing straight. 

“No prob, bud” replied Conner who braced himself as Klarion got up from the broken planks. He fired an energy beam at Conner who dodged it. Klarion was hailed with magic bolts as Billy rapid fired them at him. 

“Teekl, get them!” Klarion shouted, waving his hand as the kitty ran forward, rapidly shifting into what looked like a rabid tiger on steroids. 

“Not so cute and fluffy now” said Tim as he got up. Bart and Tommy immediately went to work on the giant feline, speed punching its sides and dodging the claws. Kate and Cissie fired arrows at the big cat in attempts to distract it. Meanwhile Klarion fired at Billy who narrowly dodged minus hitting his shoulder, stumbling in the air. He was about to fire again until he saw Teddy charging at him. 

“That’s my boyfriend, you shit!” he yelled, floor booming with every step, his green clawed hand clutching the thick sword tightly. He swinged at Klarion’s head who moved in time for the sword to miss and get lodged in the wall. Klarion smiled, summoned a sword from a rack and pierced it through Teddy’s back. Both Teddy yelled in pain as Klarion drove it deep. Teddy fell on his knees and rested his head on the wall. 

“I got one! I got one! Lalalala!” Klarion cheered, dancing on the spot while shielding himself from Billy’s enormous, rage-filled energy beam “Lalala, wait-“ Teddy was still breathing, and was in fact giggling “Why aren’t you dead? I’ve killed green men before!” 

“Don’t always assume the game’s the same” replied Teddy, grabbing Klarion’s throat with his claw and pulling the sword out. He spawned wings and flew up to the roof. “You’d know I heal fast! Hulkling use Seismic Toss!” With a strong arm, he threw Klarion into the floor, making a wooden crater. Klarion grunted and let out a slight sob. 

“We’re not gonna beat him one-on-one!” Billy shouted as he floated back down to Teddy to stroke his cheek and the area of the stab "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, baby, imp kid didn't know what he was getting into" replied Teddy who kissed him briefly as Klarion started to stir again "We just gotta knock him down for longer" 

“We gotta hold him!" said Conner walking over to them "Someone help the speedsters with the cat!” 

“I will!” said Teddy flying over to the giant kitty fight. Klarion got up, more angry now than ever.

"We can use the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, over there" said Billy, pointing to the metal contraption on the wall "It can imprison magic users, if we just throw it at him-" 

“You really think… it’d be THAT easy?” yelled Klarion as he got up, out of breath

“Yeah, you’re a second rate Felix Faust” replied Conner 

“And 100 billion times more annoying!” added Tim with a snicker 

“Grr! You pesky pests! Too bad this place has friends for meee!” with a wave of his hand, Klarion summoned 6 suits of armour from down the hall. The clanking filled the room as they rushed in. Billy waved his hand and the 6 suits were blown away in different directions. 

“Take one, I’ll hold the witch off, do it quick!” yelled Billy creating a force field around himself as Klarion fired more bolts at him. Teddy threw Teekl at the knight charging at him, pinning it to the ground. Another came rushing at him from the side. Pulling a Mr. Fantastic move, he extended his arm to grab the sword lodged into the wall to duel the incoming knight. Even if the stakes for it were low, the enchanted armor called upon years of experience in swordplay. Teddy grabbed its sword hand before it swinged, and used his own sword hand to decapitate the enchanted armor. Still the armor continued without its head. 

“We gotta Monty Python it!” he yelled, slicing off the sword arm of the knight before kicking it over. However, the knight’s arm and head suddenly snapped back on like magnets as he stood up. “Nevermind! Billy, these knights aren’t going down!” 

“I’m working on it, T!” Billy yelled back as Klarion dodged a beam but was hit by a stray arrow. He yelped in pain just as Bart and Tommy punched one suit and it went flying to pieces. 

“We gotta attack when he’s distracted!” yelled Cissie firing another arrow at a knight “These guys only go down when there’s nothing to pick them back up!” 

“I could hold them all still!” said Conner punching his knight back “Everyone can hit the weirdo with everything! And for a brief second, use that trap thingy to lock him up and depower him!” 

“Sounds like a plan!” yelled Bart dodging a sword swing. Conner punched another knight before reaching out with his hands with a yell. With his telekinesis, the knights vibrated but stood still. Billy landed another successful blast to Klarion who was pinned to the wall. He turned his head to Teekl who was getting up. 

“Teekl! Get the Superloser!” he yelled, as the demonic tiger growled and charged at Conner. Conner saw it and tried to maintain concentration on the knights. Teekl pounced but fell to the ground, held back by its tail by Teddy’s strong grip. 

“Oh no you don’t kitty!” he said, throwing it again across the room “I’ll keep him busy!” Teddy charged back over to Teekl as Klarion broke free from Billy’s hold. He landed on the wooden floor only to be punched by Bart again. Frustrated, Klarion sent another beam of magic at Billy, who immediately put up the shield to defend himself. As Klarion held the beam, he got shot in the back by one arrow, followed by the leg with another. A punch from Tommy sent him flying over the room. Kalrion managed to catch himself and summon his staff to charge at Billy, who was becoming quite the nuisance. He got halfway before meeting the end of Tim’s staff in the mouth. He spat his blood at Tim before swinging his own staff at him, locking them in a fierce staff duel. However unlike Timmy, his moves were desperate and crazy. Timmy dodged and landed every hit on the inexperienced witch boy. Klarion blasted Tim back with his telekinesis, but as he was sent back threw a sticky grenade at his face, covering Klarion’s pale blue face in goo. Klarion stumbled around, getting punched by the speedsters and shot at with boxing glove arrows. 

“Is it time now?” said Tim as he approached Billy 

“Please!? I can’t hold on much longer!” yelled Conner weakly “I have the biggest headache!”

“Same!” yelled Teddy as he beat the big cat to the ground, growing bigger to hold it. 

“Now!” Billy cried as he dragged the blinded Klarion to the right position. Conner let go of the knights and reached for the metal bondage contraption on the wall. The knights sprung back to life and charged at Conner and Billy as the others tried to hold them back. Teddy struggled with Teekl who was growing more feral by the second. Tim fired his taser at Klarion in an effort to loosen his control while Conner threw the bindings with a yell. As soon as it touched the enraged Klarion, it did its work in wrapping itself tightly around Klarion’s body, snapping tight like a suit of armor. The knights that came to Conner swiped their swords at his chest, only to fall on the ground in pieces a second later. Everyone breathed out as Klarion stood still and stopped struggling. With a yell, Teddy threw Teekl over the room, who was still not transformed. The enraged tiger got up and roared at the heroes. It spotted Tim closest and pounced at him. Tim gasped, and ducked, totally expected to be mauled by a demon cat, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Teekl transformed back into a kitten, and being suspended in the air with pink magic. Everyone turned to the door to see Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange standing there, Wanda with her hold on the cat. 

“Sorry, we were held up, had to find the doorway back here” said Wanda as she walked in “But it seems you kids handled yourselves” Billy most of all beamed and seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet. 

“Using the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak was a smart decision” said Strange, still dusting snow off his uniform “That should be able to hold him to get him back to your universe” Klarion's muffled cursing was faintly heard but no attention was paid. 

“Yeahh, how exactly do we do that?” asked Conner "You guys don't have a S.T.A.R. Labs alternative?" 

“I have a friend from your universe who may bridge our worlds using the tech that brought you over in the first place” Strange replied “You may know him as Doctor Fate”

“The dork in the yellow helmet and yellow outside undies?” said Bart before nodding “Makes sense”

“Yes, we have regular coffee dates" Strange replied with a raised eyebrow from everyone, including Wanda "When you are ready, I will let him know when you wish to come home”


	7. Till We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice and Young Avengers say their farewells... for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Hope you enjoy reading as I did writing!

The group went back to the Kaplan household to collect their things and themselves. They had to get back as soon as possible, but each one had a part of them that wish they couldn’t. 

Cissie and Kate were sitting on the couch, both in costume. 

“Wish you could stay longer” said Kate “Barely even got to know you cause we were on a mission to get you home” 

“Same, you seem really really cool Kate Bishop” replied Cissie “I have a…. Friend, Cassie, she’d think you’re cool too”

“I have a friend named Cassie too” said Kate “She’s a little preoccupied with her dad and a little on Robin’s side of things, but she’s cool” 

“It always helps having someone to balance” replied Cissie smiling 

“I hear ya, Conner and Bart constantly pantsing Timmy when Cassie’s trying to lead is exhausting” Cissie rolled her eyes at the memories while Kate smirked. 

“Or Tommy doing that to Billy and Teddy, or David and Noh-Varr in some state of undress with Tommy” 

“Boys and their undies” chuckled Cissie shaking her head from all the memories. 

“I’ll drink to that” Kate replied, while mimicking a scull “It’s fun though, I would love to introduce you to everyone”

“Same, but I also wouldn’t mind just hanging out with you for a day or two” Cissie moved a little closer, that Kate definitely picked up on "Could also teach you some things, you're incredible with a bow" 

“Thanks. Maybe when they figure out how to bridge our universes, I’m gonna take you out” Kate replied, trying hard not to make the blush noticeable. 

“I hope you do someday, what a waste of potential” sighed Cissie with a sardonic laugh. 

  
  


Bart and Tommy were in Tommy’s room, under the covers snuggling. 

“I really wish I could stay a bit longer” said Bart sadly “You’re really cool you know”  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Bart. It’s about time I met someone who knows what it’s like to have a dweebie teammate” Bart giggled and kissed Tommy again. Tommy ran his fingers through Bart’s hair and moaned in satisfaction. 

“Did not think this was how it was gonna go when I met you” 

“Same, sorry for the headlock” 

“Sorry for the pantsing, oh wait” Bart lifted the covers to see Tommy’s erection in his boxer briefs “No I’m not!” Tommy giggled and kissed Bart some more, savoring every last taste he could get. 

Conner and Teddy stood outside the laundry as Conner collected his clothes back, and back in his costume. 

“So, back to your own self now?” said Teddy leaning against the door. 

“What do you mean?” Conner folded the clothes to give back.

“I meant, not so dweebie now?” Teddy asked with a smirk “Was it really that bad wearing my clothes and sleeping in our room?” 

“Yes! Maybe.... Actually no" Conner stuttered out, scratching the back of his head "I mean, first time anything’s a little baggy on me, but it wasn’t the worst”

“Surprise, surprise. Your reputation isn’t everything” said Teddy as Conner handed the folded clothes back, and noticed his white underwear wasn’t one of them. 

“Uh- can I keep the briefs? Sorry, they’re really comfy” said Conner sheepishly "And the shirt... the one with the Terrific Four, or something"

“Fantastic Four. And sure, I kinda hoped you would” replied Teddy with a chuckle and a wink. He gave him the shirt “I have all the spares for each, but Timmy might not let it down though”

“I’m counting on it” said Conner with his own wink "You know, if my shirt could fit you, I'd give it to ya" 

"I so wish, I never seen Superman with red and black before" Teddy replied 

"They're my colours" said Conner, almost proudly "Next time, you're getting one" 

“Glad to know, welcome to the Losers Club” 

Billy was sitting in his room as Tim entered from the shower, in costume and carrying the clothes he borrowed. 

“Thank you for the clothes, I really liked them!” he said “Even if I had to steal your Spidey undies, and your brother’s clothes” 

“They won’t mind, they’re pretty chill about sharing with each other, as am I. Those old briefs don’t fit me anymore anyway” replied Billy getting up and handed Tim a small bag. 

“What’s this?”

“Some gifts. Comics and old clothes mainly, and your pic with Spidey. I framed it” Billy said as Tim looked through, smiling wider with each discovery. 

“Thank you so much, Billy! This is the best!” Tim threw his arms around Billy and hugged tight. 

“You’re so very welcome, Timmy” said Billy accepting the hug “Excited to go back?”

“Yes…. and no” replied Tim pulling out of the hug “My family and friends are back home, and they really really miss me! But I love it here. You’re everything I would want in a friend, a big brother, someone to look up to. We’re so alike and I’ve just never ever felt this way before!” 

“I’m really touched, Timmy, I-I never had thought Robin would say that to me” said Billy blushing “I’m glad I found you yesterday, really, I would love to have you as a friend too, or a baby brother that isn't completely obnoxious” 

“Wish I could come visit a lot” said Tim 

“Same, we’ll find a way, I promise” replied Billy 

“Pinky promise?” Tim asked, holding out his pinky finger, which Billy eagerly took with his own. 

“Pinky promise” he confirmed. 

“Time moves so differently here in comparison!” Tim exclaimed “Next time, you and Teddy could be married!” 

“I wish, but I hope you can before that” Billy said fondly, and Tim threw his arms again. Billy pulled him in tight as he felt his eyes well up with tears, worse after hearing Tim sniffle. 

“Thank you Billy, I will never forget” Timmy choked out, he was crying. 

“Ditto, Timmy” replied Billy holding tighter, refusing to let go of the smaller boy “Ditto” 

  
  


The group stood outside in the backyard of the Kaplan house. Strange and Wanda had teleported themselves there to meet them. Tim held onto the backpack filled with gifts closely as if it was the last connection to this universe he had. Bart and Tommy were embracing by the side trying to let go, Kate and Cissie were standing next to each other awkwardly trying to ignore the feeling, Teddy and Billy were next to him and Conner waiting for Dr Strange to finish meditating. Jeff and Rebecca talked to Wanda, and occasionally looked in Tim’s direction, which made him more nervous. Billy looked at him and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Timmy, I promise we’ll find a way” he whispered reassuringly. Doctor Strange stood up as a portal boomed into existence. It was a circle leading to the unknown stars of space, spilling out a bright blue aura. A golden hand reached out of the portal, moving closer up the blue costumed arm till the figure of Doctor Fate stepped out; cape blowing behind him, golden helmet as intimidating as ever, and yellow outside undies on display. 

“Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Arrowette. I have come from your world to bring you home” the deep metallic voice said to the group “Say your temporary goodbyes now” 

“Kiss and run?” said Tommy to Bart, with a look of annoyance and sadness on his face. Bart nodded and Tommy sighed “Till we meet again”

“I won’t forget” replied Bart on the verge of tears. He shot up on his toes to kiss Tommy fiercely, gripping his face. Tommy ran his hands through his hair as he felt it zip from them. He opened his eyes and the cheeky boy he had fallen for was gone. He noticed his fingers held a single hair that he held onto tightly. He also noticed his sweats were also down his ankles, which made him snicker to himself from the memories. 

Cissie stepped up next, hand letting go of Kate’s as she walked. She stopped, looked at Kate briefly with a teary smile, no words shared but a million with looks. Cissie turned and walked through the portal. Conner turned to Teddy and reached up to hug him. 

“Thanks man, for everything” he said trying not to choke up “Hope you and Billy go far” 

“Same with you and Tim” Teddy replied, more emotional than before “Hope you enjoy your dint in your coolness. Till next time, Superboy” 

“Till next time Hulkling” Conner replied with a fond smile, he turned to Tim “Come on, I’m not going till you do” Tim looked back and forth between Billy and Teddy, before bursting into tears. Billy and Teddy wrapped their arms around the small boy tightly. 

“Remember what I said Timmy” said Billy through his sobs “We’ll find a way” 

“And we’ll never forget this adventure till then” Teddy added. Timmy reluctantly pulled out of the hug, and pulled out two batarangs from his belt. 

“I-I want you to have these!” he sobbed “Souvenir from our universe” 

“We’ll come visit someday” said Teddy rubbing Timmy’s shoulder “Love to see Superman in person” 

“I hope so… t-till we meet again” Tim stuttered and wiped his nose. 

“Till we meet again” Billy and Teddy said in unison, with Teddy wiping Tim’s tear. Tim handed the backpack to Conner to get one last hug from both of them, before turning back to the portal. Timmy held Conner’s hand while shaking and looked back at the heroes he wished he knew longer, Billy’s parents wishing their farewells and Doctor Strange nodding his sympathies. Tim built up the strength to look away and the pair entered the portal… 

  
  


Tim opened his eyes, and he was in the wrecked S.T.A.R. Labs. Just how he remembered leaving it. Cissie and Bart were there hugging Cassie who was overjoyed. Batman, Constantine and Zatanna were also there. 

“Tim! Conner! You’re back!” said Cassie running over to them “I was so worried, Cissie and Bart said you went to another universe, that same universe whose heroes we ran into a year ago?” 

“Yep, that’s the one, though they age fast” said Conner accepting the hug that followed after “Spider-Man’s gone from twink to twunk and there’s loads of new teen heroes!”

“We met some, Wiccan and Hulkling, plus Speed and Hawkeye” replied Tim softly, still sniffling “They were really nice, offered us a place to stay and were really cool! We took down Klarion together” 

“I’m almost jealous I wasn’t pushed into that portal” said Cassie crossing her arms

“How long were we away?” Tim asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

“6 hours, give or take” Cassie answered 

“Gah! 6 hours?!” Tim was so shocked, he stepped back 

“We were there for 2 days!” Bart added

“Guess the time really was fast” said Conner “It’d be like half an hour already over there!”

“Best not to think about it” said Cassie “But I’m glad you’re alright”. Doctor Fate exited the portal at last, dragging the body-binded Klarion with him in telekinetic suspension. Constantine and Zatanna approached him and reinforced the binding with their magic. 

“Well well, Klarion, you really thought you could bother another universe huh?” Zatanna said with a smirk “Really overestimated yourself this time” 

“Gonna be locked up for a really long time, now you smirky bugger” added Constantine “None of that mischief from now on” The two of them walked out the room with Fate floating behind them as Batman approached the group of Young Justice. 

“Dad! I-I mean Batman” Tim cried, throwing his arms around his dad’s legs “I was so afraid I wouldn’t see you again”

“I had faith you’d return, Robin” Bruce replied, kneeling down to Tim’s level, putting his hand on his shoulder “I’m happy you did so, luckily the universe you traveled to is known to us, and you were able to find allies to help” Bruce got up and moved to the exit “Robin, come with me, you have school tomorrow. The rest of you meet at Justice Cave for your guardians”

“Yes, sir” said Conner dramatically, looking at Timmy’s saddened face. Conner kneeled down and hugged him tightly “Talk to me later, ok baby? I don’t want you to get sad” Tim hugged back and nodded, before pulling out to follow Batman to the Batmobile. 

  
  
  


Billy paced through the library of the Sanctum, scanning the books in the search for something that could help. The Sanctum was supernatural, the size wouldn’t fit the exterior. It would take forever to find one that could at least talk across a universe. 

“Baby, give it a rest, you’ve passed that shelf 6 times” Said Teddy observing from a table. 

“I pinky promised I’d try to find a way” replied Billy, running his hands through his now wild dark hair “Strange wouldn’t go into detail why” 

“Because it’s extremely difficult trying to communicate between universes that aren’t close together” said Teddy, a little tired and bored. He got up from his chair and walked over to his stressed boyfriend, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller boy “If he finds a way, he’ll tell us” Billy sighed, leaning his head back below Teddy’s chest. 

“I do actually” said Doctor Strange suddenly appearing behind them, carrying a book and a mirror “This mirror, it’s a communicator between worlds”

“Like Beauty and the Beast?” said Teddy with a snort, earning at least a smile back to Billy’s face 

“Yes, actually. The signal needs to be strong enough between the two worlds to function” Strange continued “It doesn’t need to be a mirror. This book has the spell that enchants it to communicate, as long as the recipient as a version of the item” 

“Could it work on a phone?” Billy asked, now confident “We have each other’s numbers but no connection” 

“I don’t believe the original spellwriters were aware of the future technology” Strange replied concerned “But I believe with the adaptable nature of the spell, it should work. We do not use this spell often for the mere fact that we do not meddle with the laws of the other universe, as Klarion tried to do. Also we simply do not have a reason to, but you made a strong bond even in the short amount of time that I believe it could be possible”

“Thank you Doctor” said Billy, pulling out his phone “Let’s do this”

  
  
  


Tim was sitting at his desk, drawing in his sketchbook Spider-man logos and sparkles. He just got off the phone to Conner, telling him he was fine and he’ll cope. He thought he would, just would have to take time. Tim put all the coloured pencils back into the Flash pencil case that was being held by a MechaGodzilla, before collecting the black fine-liner. He heard footsteps enter and turned to see Bruce. 

“Hey champ, how’s the homework going?” he said, trying to sound encouraging. 

“It’s done, I’m just chilling” Tim replied, voice still down. Bruce sat down on the bed while Tim looked at the ground. 

“I know you miss that boy you met while you were over there” Bruce said 

“He was like the best friend I wish I always had” replied Tim sadly “He was so nice, and funny, as geeky and dweeby like me”

“Which I’ve heard is saying something” Bruce chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I wish I could talk to him dad” Tim said sniffling “Even if that universe moves forward quicker, I just wanna talk again” Bruce got up and rubbed his son’s shoulder. 

“Doctor Fate mentioned he was finding a way to communicate” said Bruce reassuringly “Our worlds meet more than you might think” He knelt down to look up at Tim in his chair “If it makes you this upset, I will stop at nothing to help you talk to him” 

“Thank you dad” replied Tim as Bruce awkwardly moved in for a hug. Tim breathed out over his shoulder for a few seconds before Bruce got up. 

“Bedtime in an hour, ok?” said Bruce while ruffling Tim’s hair “I love you, sweetheart” 

“Love you too, dad” said Tim as Bruce left the room. Tim leaned back in his chair, frustrated at the world. If only there was a boy like Billy or Teddy in his universe. Other than him. Tim looked at his drawings and sighed. He glanced at his bed and at the Koala stuffie dressed as Batman sitting there. “What are we gonna do, Lil Bruce?” he whispered softly. Tim grabbed his phone and moved to his bed. Placing the phone on the bedside table, he hugged his koala stuffie tight, closed his eyes and for the sake of it, wished. He thought he’d talk to Conner again, he’d probably still be up at 7:30. His phone buzzed. Tim opened his eyes slowly expecting it to be Conner’s name on the contact. Instead it read: BILLY

Tim’s eyes widened, and his heart raced a million miles as he reached for his phone. He had to be dreaming, but his dad said you can’t read in dreams. He pressed the answer button and put it to his ear. 

“Hello? Billy?”

“Tim! Oh my gosh it worked!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know it, might revisit this story later.


End file.
